The invention relates to the field of exercising equipment and in particular to those types of devices that provide resistance to the user that allows him to work against the weight of his own body or some portion of the weight of his own body.
In the invention described herein, a slick flat surface is provided and rests between the user""s back and a vertical surface, such as a wall, wherein the surface allows for sliding movements, up and down against the wall and so allows the user to work his leg muscles including the quadriceps, hamstrings, gluteus muscles as well as other muscle groups associated with the squat type of leg exercises. The invention allows the user to perform the squat type of leg exercise without using heavy weights and also provides a very effective cardiovascular workout.
The invention thus provides a portable unit that can be quickly set up anywhere, against a wall in the home or office or other place where the user wants to exercise. After attaching the device to the wall the user simply leans back against the flat slick surface and bends his knees slowly in a squatting motion. The only other piece of equipment required is a shirt or jacket made of cotton or nylon or any material that is slippery against the flat surface of the device which will permit him to easily slide up and down while leaning back against the Back Slide device. It is believed that these advantages as well as others will accrue to the user""s benefit and will encourage him to use the device to perform a healthy exercise.
There are no known devices that are similar in construction and allow the user to perform the squatting type of exercises in the manner described herein. In addition, there are no known exercise methods that allow the user to perform the leg exercises described herein with a modicum of equipment.
It is believed that such a device as described herein will find its greatest use for those who do not have a lot of space of money for large heavy expensive equipment. This device will also be very beneficial for those people on the go since the device can be quickly set up against any wall at home or away from home. The capability of using a simple device that is not subject to failures of various components and one that can be set up in a small amount of wall space and without having to go through a series of time consuming steps in order to make it operable is likely to find wide appeal to many potential customers.
In addition, the device will not put undue strain on the legs or back or require the user to perform difficult movements that could increase the chance of injury. Such safety factors are paramount in this invention and are believed to be another advantage of the invention. Unlike typical squat devices, this device does not create a situation where there is weight above the user and upon his back. Also the device does not create a heavy load on the floor structure which can be a major concern in apartments or any multi-story building.
There are, no doubt, many possible users of the invention who would like an inexpensive, easy to use device that can provide an effective workout for the legs and associated muscles as well as provide a good cardiovascular workout. The flat surface of the device would also provide an ideal medium for sporting goods companies to place their logo or their custom graphics.
An exercise device and method of performing exercise using the device is shown and described herein. The device comprises a sliding surface or back plate having a smooth finish at least on one side and being of a rectangular shape. The device should be of a material that can support the force created by the friction of the user as he slides against the flat surface of the device. The flat sliding surface portion of the device should be of a flexible nature so as to allow the device to be rolled up for transport and/or for retail shipping and sales. The top and bottom mounting support members allow it to be attached into wall studs normally found in homes and offices. These mounting support members are made of a rigid material such as plastic and run parallel to the edges of the sliding surface. Wall anchors or screws may be used to secure the mounting support members to a wall such that the sliding surface is flat against the wall.
Other advantages of the invention will be known to those skilled in the art once the invention is shown and described.